


JonDami Omegaverse (Sequel)

by rosetealatte



Series: JonDami Omegaverse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick, Alpha Jonathan, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Damian, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte
Summary: This is a sequel to my first JonDami fanfic, which you should probably read unless you wanna be confused.Damian is bettering himself and Jon is helping him along the way, will the two finally make their court complete?Ships:JonDamiDickJamieJasonValentineEtc...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: JonDami Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. One

It had been a full year since Jonathan and Damian had been courting.

The small, but feisty, omega was recovering from a trauma that had happened a couple months ago.

And the big, but caring, alpha tried his best to comfort the other. He always was there when Damian needed a hug or more.

It was around five o'clock A.M. when the bell rung loudly throughout the small apartment in which Dick, Jamie, and Damian shared.

Dick groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes as Jamie groaned as he put on a robe.

The alpha stood up and off the bed before trudging to the front door. He peeked his head in Damian's room to assure he was asleep, before turning the doorknob and opening it.

His eyes widened, "T-Talia?" He asked with surprise written on his features.

Talia grinned, "Well hello, Richard, how are things? Are you going to let me in?" She asked, her emerald green eyes shining darkly.

Dick opened the door further and allowed the lady inside. He frowned as he glanced to Jamie, who looked annoyed and confused.

"Why are you here?"

She turned to the small beta, "Humph. As if it is any of your business. But, since you are so desperate to know, I'm here to take Damian home with me." She explained.

Both of the adult males' eyes widened, "What? You can't do that!" Dick insisted.

Talia scoffed, "Of course I can. I am his mother, and he doesn't even live with his father." She pointed out.

Dick clenched his fists, "You have no idea how much Damian has been put through, we're not adding another thing like sending him back off with you!" He growled.

She shivered slightly, as alpha pheromones could be troublesome. She huffed and straightened her back as she looked between the two, "I suggest you take a good look. Neither of you can bear children, you wouldn't understand a thing. I did what I had to." She stated.

Dick looked angry, but Jamie looked hurt by that comment. He sucked in a breath, "Get out of my home. I am not handing over my little brother to the likes of you." He seethed.

The woman swayed to the door, "Fine. But I will win him over, and when I do, you'll both be sorry." With that, she slammed the door shut, awakening the sleepy boy in the other room.

Dick sighed heavily and sat at the small table they had in the apartment, and Jamie walked over, calmly running a soothing hand over the alpha's back. "It's alright, love, Damian won't choose her."

"Choose who?" A voice asked from the dark hallways. It was Damian, and he looked so confused and so tired all at once.

Jamie frowned at him but looked to Dick for the explanation. It wasn't his right to tell Damian what to do. He wasn't related to him, by marriage or other-wise, which upset the beta.

Dick rubbed his forehead, "Your mom... Talia... was just here." He replied, "She just... she came to apparently take you away."

Damian's eyes widened a fraction before he sighed, "I'm not leaving, Grayson... what good would it do me anyways?" He asked lowly.

Dick smiled a bit and motioned for the boy to come over, and they had one big family group hug that was mostly Dick doing the squeezing.

Damian smiled slightly at them, "I love you guys... and I would never leave you..." he turned red, "N-Now I'm going to bed! Don't wake me up with your crazy love making!" He hissed as he stomped off into his room.

The older brother gave a snort before turning to face the half hearted Brit, "Are You Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... no... I don't know..." Jamie rubbed his arm, his shoulders a bit tense.

"Are you thinking about what that she-devil said? Because you shouldn't... I'm happy with the way things are...." Dick assured.

Jamie shook his head and stepped away from Dick, "But I'm not..." he whispered before making his way into their shared room, leaving a puzzled Grayson.


	2. Two

The Wayne manor was tense that day. Bruce was quietly pacing back and forth from his desk to the far wall.

Dick was angrily tapping his foot.

Damian was sitting on a chair with a straight posture and a blank expression as the men in the room were contemplating.

"What do we do?" Dick asked lowly, his foot tapping against the ground. His hands with against his chin and mouth in concentration.

"Well for one thing, you're the legal guardian of Damian, she can't take him without his consent." Bruce pointed out.

Damian nodded in agreement, "Yes, and I won't give her consent." He assured.

Dick sighed softly in relief, "While I am angry over her trying to take Damian, she also hurt Jamie... I won't let her win." He growled before standing up and walking out of the room.

Damian slowly stood up, rubbing his arm which still had some scars and he walked out as well. He had a small frown on his face and didn't even notice Jon walking up to him.

Jon eyed his omega with worried eyes and gently placed his hand on the shoulder, making Damian jump.

"Wha- oh!" Damian let a relieved smiled form shortly on his face. His eyes were darkened from the lack of sleep.

Jon frowned and gently hugged him, "Are You doing okay, Dami?" He asked softly.

"Mm... yeah... just tired..." Damian leaned into his alpha's calming touch. "My mother returned. She wants me back."

The alpha tensed, "Are you going to go?" He questioned, he sounded upset.

Damian looked up at him with curious eyes, "What would you do if I did?" He asked in reply.

 _It's a test. He's testing your faith in him._ Jon thought before replying with, "I wouldn't care." He said to the other.

 _Oh no. I messed up._ He thought once he saw the heartbroken expression on the omega's face.

"Well fine then! If you wouldn't care then I'll just go and leave you be." Damian scowled before shoving Jon off of him and turning to rush out of the manor, his mind racing with thoughts.

Jon stood still, his eyes wide with shock, before gasping and trying to chase his lover down, "No! Dami! Wait!!" He called.

But Damian had already got a ride to Dick's apartment by Alfred. It was too late.


	3. Three

Dick Grayson was furious. H was beyond angry, and you know he was angry because the author used two different 'mad' synonyms.

Anyways, he stormed around his apartment, blood boiling. He tried to ignore the soft cries from the bedroom and focused on kicking the walls and furniture.

He sighed and fell to his knees, rubbing his temples. It wasn't fair.... Damian had left. He left a heartbroken Jamie, a confused Jon, and both of those feelings with Dick.

"Why did you have to leave...? Can't you understand we can't function without you...?" He asked the picture in his shaking hands. He swallowed the guilt and leaned against the wall, Jamie's cried fading into the distance as he fell asleep.

The next day, Dick woke up to a sore neck, but he was on the couch. He looked around in confusion, but saw Jamie washing the dishes from yesterday.

He sighed heavily and sat up, rubbing his neck, "Morning..." he murmured softly, walking over to the beta.

Jamie turned his head, his eyes were sad, and he gave a halfhearted smile, "Good morning..." he continued to scrub an already clean dish, "It's not good to sleep on the floor..."

Dick frowned and leaned against the other, a worried expression taking his features, "Jamie... it's... it's going to be okay... he'll come back..." he couldn't tell if he were trying to assure Jamie... or himself and his guilty thoughts.

The small male stopped scrubbing and his heart clenched, "It's not just about that..." he slammed his hands down on the counter.

"Then what is it about?! You're not telling me anything and leaving me in the dark! Why won't you say anything!" Dick shouted.

Jamie was startled and he jumped, averting his eyes away from Dick, "Y-You wouldn't understand...!"

"Of course I wouldn't! You won't tell me anything!" Dick grew angry and turned away from Jamie.

Jamie released a breath he was holding, "Because... you'll-"

"I'll what? Hate you? I thought we've been over this! I love you so much! I don't care about the normal traditions and cultures of alphas! I don't need an omega to be happy!!" His voice echoed throughout the apartment.

Tears filled the beta's eyes and he sniffled, "You don't get it! I want to have a family with you! I want to be able to continue your bloodline! I want a pup to look like you... and m-me... I want us to have a family! Dami was perfect! He was so caring and such a sweet boy... but now he's gone!" He yelled, his voice cracking and wavering with each word.

Dick sighed and revelation hit him. Jamie wanted a family with him. He wanted to be whole with him. He smiled lightly, "I know you can't... and I don't blame you for feeling that way... Talia had no right to say what she did.., and I'm sorry I'm putting you all through this..." he whispered, hugging Jamie against his chest.

Jamie closed his eyes and leaned into him, silent tears streaming down his cheeks, "I love you so much..." he murmured.

"Then... lets get married."


	4. Four

"Then... let's get married."

Jamie stared at him, his eyes wide. He tensed up and he looked at his feet, "We can't..."

Dick frowned, hurt growing in his face, "What do you mean..?" He asked quietly.

"Dick... I want to marry you. The proof is the ring on my finger... but we can't get married without Damian being here. It wouldn't be right. Ever since he was young he talked about being your best man... we can't do it like this... we have to do it right." Jamie explained.

Dick smiled softly and ruffled Jamie's hair, "You're right... I was being dumb. I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing the other's head.

Jamie nodded and hugged him tightly, "I love you..." he murmured oh so quietly.

"I love you too... now let's go get our platonic son back." Dick grinned brightly, hands on his hips.

That caused Jamie to laugh, "Okay, but we're bringing Jon with us. I have a feeling he was a main cause." He stated with twinkling eyes.

"Hm. That's incredibly possible and it will piss me off if he is correct." Dick said with a low tone.

"Now, love, don't hurt him." Jamie warned with a smile before tugging Dick to their room to pack for the trip.

Packing took longer than expected as the two made up in another way than just talking, and they were standing in front of Jon's house.

They knocked and once Lois saw who was there, she frowned and nodded, calling for Jon.

Jon went to the door after a few moments. The two males saw how upset the other was.

"D-Dick? Jamie?" Jon asked softly, his eyebrows raising.

"Hello, Jonathan. We need to talk."

And then an hour later the three were on a plane to the Caribbean. Where Talia and her father had their large mansion.

Down below the plane was the island, the only buildings there were the shed for fisherman, the large mansion, and the servant/pupil headquarters.

"Wow... What is this place?" Jon asked in awe.

"Damian's other birthright. His mother's home." Dick explained, "They're a high class business, mostly dealing with producing the best combat fighters any army could want. Each soldier costs $100,000."

"Th-That's incredible... does Dami know how to do all of that?" Jon questioned uncertainly.

"No. Talia gave Damian to Bruce when he was only an infant, and Dick took custody when Damian was ten. He had no contact with his mother until now. But he had heard anything he wanted to know from Bruce." Jamie replied, his fists white with anger.

Jon kept silent as the pilot informed of them landing, and below stood a smirking Talia.


	5. Five

"Hello, gentlemen, what brings you to my home?" Talia asked, her green eyes glittering.

Dick grit his teeth, but relaxed as Jamie held his hand. "You know why I'm here." He mumbled.

The woman rolled her eyes before glancing to Jon. She smiled, "You must be Damian's mate. Though, Damian hasn't been marked, your smell is all over him." She remarked.

Jon blushed. Damian and him hadn't done any sexual activities, but they were close to each other at all times.

"Now then, I'll go tell Damian he has guests, but if he says no... then I'm afraid your trip had been for nothing." She had a mischievous grin playing her red lips.

Jamie and Dick watched her leave, but Jon stayed put, his heart pounding in his ears. It was his fault Damian left... if only he weren't such a fool...

Surprisingly, Damian hadn't walked out with Talia. She held his hands in front of her calmly, "I am terribly sorry, but he won't see you now." Her exotic accent flaring in excitement.

Jon felt his heart break and he looked up at the mansion. His eyes widened as he spotted a figure looking out. It was Damian.

He clenched his fists before shoving past Talia, startling her, and ran inside.

"GET BACK HERE!"

He ignored the yells and dodged the alphas all around him. No one was a beta. The reason being for the simple fact that Alphas were the most aggressive.

Which Jon used to his advantage. He punched, kicked, tripped, pushing his way down the halls. Obviously he was still a young boy and couldn't beat up these elite fighters, but he could swiftly evade them.

Finally, he saw him.

Damian looked up with a shocked expression on his dark complexion. He glared promptly after, "What are you doing here, Kent?!" He asked angrily.

"I'm here to take you home." Jon replied calmly, taking steps forward.

"No. If you could not tell, this is my home now." Damian stated, though he sounded confident, he took steps back.

"Damian. I'm sorry I hurt you... but I... I love you so much... and I can't stand being here and knowing you aren't happy. I know you well enough to know you aren't so don't tell me you're not! Please Damian..." Jon begged for Damian's forgiveness, getting on his knees and _bowing_ before his omega.

It was an odd sight, but it was proof on how much Jonathan respected and loved Damian.

Tears filled Damian's eyes as he looked at the alpha before him, on his knees. He stood up straight, his voice wavering as he said, "Prove to me you are sorry..."

Jon took the silent request in the other's eyes and nodded. Gently cradling Damian's head, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

His teeth bit down on the nape of the omega's soft neck.


	6. Six

Damian clung to Jonathan, his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't see anything but his alpha.

Jon kept his face against the omega's neck, giving soft and gentle kisses, holding the boy closely.

They did not hear the footsteps and the loud gasp, only then they heard the yell of anger.

"DAMIAN!"

Damian looked up in surprise, as did Jon. Talia look furious. "You know I don't tolerate marked omegas!"

"Why? Because my father didn't love you enough to mark you?" Damian asked coldly.

Dick whistled, "Damn...."

"Burn..." Jamie agreed.

Talia squeezed her hands together, "Damian, you know I'm trying to do the best thing for you. Give you an amazing education, all the money you could want-"

"You want to make me into a machine." Damian cut her off. He squeezed Jon's hand, "I'm going home... my real home... with Dick and Jamie... with Jon...." he told her.

She glared, "You are making a terrible mistake." She seethed, her face red with anger.

"I've already made one. Leaving my family behind for someone so psychotic." Damian hissed, tugging Jon out of the room.

Once they got onto the plane, Damian turned to the others. "I apologize... I was hurt and angry... I was not thinking right..." he apologized.

Dick grinned and hugged Damian tightly, "It's okay, lil D... we're glad to have you back..." he whispered.

Damian didn't try hiding his tears, crying into his big brother's shoulder whom held him so safely.

Jamie looked to Jon, "Want to be my Maid of honor at my wedding?" He asked teasingly.

Damian perked up, "What? No! I want to be!" He insisted.

"Whaaaat? I thought you wanted to be my best man??" Dick complained, squeezing his bro tightly.

"Jamie is better! I choose to let my pride down to be the maid of honor." Damian stated.

"But what if I want to be the maid of honor?" Jon asked with a grin.

"You can't. You're not pretty enough." Damian argued.

"And you are?"

"Do you want to fight?"

Dick looked at Jamie and Jamie looked back. They smiled and laughed with each other as they watched Damian and Jonathan argue over which spot they wanted.

A few weeks passed and Damian was in the room with Jamie, "You look amazing, Don't fidget." He spat as he fixed the bow on the back of Jamie's white silk tux.

Jamie groaned, "Damian, I'm getting married. Of course I'll fidget!" He exclaimed.

"You two were basically married before! You're just getting it official." Damian scoffed, finishing the bow and looking Jamie up and down.

"Hm..." Jamie smiled softly, "I see you won the argument with Jon about being maid of honor."

"He made me realize that you aren't even a bride. You are a groom. As is Dick." Damian told him.

"Pfft. I forgot. I'm a boy." Jamie laughed loudly.

The two smiled as they walked out onto the altar. Jamie looked around confused as did everyone else in the audience.

"Where's Dick..?" Jamie asked nervously, his heart rate speeding up.

All of a sudden, a remixed dubstep version of here comes the bride starts blaring and out came Dick in this giant wedding dress but with black pants and loafers underneath.

Jamie did a spit-take before howling with laughter. The audience was mortified, aka mostly Bruce and Alfred.

"BAHAHAHA, WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD?!"

Dick made it up to the altar and wiggled his eyebrows, "What? Don't like my fabulous dress? Lois gave it to me." He said proudly.

Jamie was really too busy ogling the large muscles barely being held back by the white fabric, "Pfft... why am I not surprised she would join you in this shenanigan!"

The two were blissful in their glee and when it came to the "I do's", Jamie replied with, "There wouldn't be an idiot I would rather marry more. I do."

Dick laughed, "I wouldn't want to marry anybody else than a smart Alec Brit. I do."

And they met with a kiss.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AHEAD

Damian's twenty-first birthday party was a huge success, in Dick's words.

But soon Damian decided to spend the night in a hotel room with Jonathan.

The two laughed breathily as they stumbled through the door, entangled in a mess of limbs.

Their faces were flushed as they kissed each other's cheeks, noses, and lips. "You're so red, Dami.." Jon gently cupped Damian's tan reddened skin.

"Shut up... you're red too..." Damian mumbled, though he didn't sound so angry.

Jon laughed softly and leaned in to capture Damian's lips. He held the other by the waist, keeping the mood warm.

Though, that warmth begun to intensify. Within moments their gentle kiss turned into one of passion, one tongue battling another for dominance, which Damian always lost anyways. He blamed it on the fact that Jonathan had super strength on his tongue. In all honesty, it was probably the fact that Damian liked being the one to be held instead of having to act like this tough guy.

Jon slowly backed Dami to their bed they would be sharing that night. Damian gasped as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed before being pushed onto his back.

"You're getting impatient, Kent..." Damian breathed, his eyes were glassy and cheeks dusted a deep red.

Jon licked his lower lip a bit and leaned down to be face to face with him, "I've got to give birthday boy the best night of his adult life, don't I?" He asked rhetorically.

Damian turned redder at his wording, "D-Don't call me birthday boy, so obscene..." he mumbled, tugging his hair in embarrassment.

The alpha smiled at that and leaned in to bury his nose in the omega's neck, breathing in the sweet scent of his mate.

He decided to be daring and licked the spot where he marked, enjoying the sounds coming from Damian's mouth.

"J-Jon-" Damian cut himself off with a whine as Jon bit down on the mark, not as hard as he did when he had to mate with him.

After a few seconds of Jon nibbling on the sensitive flesh he pulled back and smiled stupidly at Damian, "Yes, Dami?"

Damian was already starting to lose his cool. He panted and clawed at the comforter, "I do not.... l-like endless.... teasing..." he breathed between the words he desperately tried to speak.

"Oh, so you want me to get on with it~?" Jon asked teasingly, letting his left hand slide up and under Damian's shirt.

"Nnh! Jon! S-S-Stop your insolence!" As angry as the omega sounded, the whimpers and his face seemed to say the opposite.

Jon chuckled lowly as he ignored the own strain in his jeans, for the supple chest he felt like toying with. "What was that? I didn't quite get that." He pinched the sensitive nub.

Damian almost shrieked and glared up at Jon with teary eyes and increasingly reddened face, "F...F..Uh...ck me..." His words were so broke by the time he finished Jon already wanted to take him right then and there, but he was a gentleman and gentlemen always make sure their partners were okay.

"As you wish," Jon loved saying that corny quote. It was from his and Damian's favorite date night movie, The Princess Bride. He pulled off Damian's black button up, the tie had been long discarded. The omega shivered as the cold air hit his chest, causing Jon to trail his left fingers down the curves of the boy's body.

"Mnm..."

Then Jon reached the black formal pants. He slowly unbuttoned them and Damian just rose his legs, kicking them off insistently.

Jon laughed at that, "Look who's being impatient now." He didn't give the other a chance to reply before palming him over his briefs, causing a very loud whimper.

A shock jolted Jon, he loved that sound and grinned even more at the sight of Damian losing himself. He wanted to wreck it more. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out an unopened bottle of cherry flavored lube.

"Ch-Cherry...?" Damian panted out, "What a cliche-Ah!" His briefs were tugged past his ankles, cutting him off.

Jon popped the cap open and looked down at Damian before pouring some on his fingers, making sure to coat them with the slick liquid. With his right hand, he gently grabbed Damian's thigh and rose his leg to rest over his shoulder, "Are you sure you want this?"

Damian looked at him with half lidded eyes, "O-Of course..." he nodded in affirmation.

"Then... try to relax," Jon spoke softly as he pressed his index finger into the entrance.

It tightened immediately as Damian wasn't used to the foreign feeling. He shifted uncomfortably. Jon put his hand on Damian's hip, rubbing small circles to calm him down as he pushed in another finger.

The feeling was uncomfortable at first, but Damian slowly grew adjusted to it and even started to moan at the now three fingers in him. "J-Joooon!" Damian whined, though it sounded a lot more lustful than whiny.

Jon bit the inside of his cheek, trying to calm himself as well. Alpha instincts aren't exactly the greatest things in the universe. He didn't want to hurt his lover.

He poured some lube on himself before giving Damian's hip a squeeze, "You ready?"

"Nnnh... Yes... go ahead..." Damian had to admit that he found consent really attractive. Though he most likely had a thing for gentlemen.

Steadily, Jon inserted himself into Damian. He groaned lowly at the tight heat he experienced and Damian let out a gasp. The omega felt like he was burning. The pain shot through his body like an electrical line. Jon shakily leaned down and kissed Damian's tears off his cheeks, "I'm sorry, the pain will go away soon..." he promised him.

Damian winced and let out another gasp as he wiggled his hips, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in.

After a few moments, Damian swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded to Jon to let him continue.

The alpha felt his heart race as he realized what was finally happening. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and thrusted into the other in a calm rhythm.

At first the feeling of being penetrated was extremely uncomfortable and painful for the omega, but now that he was used to it he felt like he was melting. Damian moaned and reached his hands up to press his manicured nails into Jon's pale skin on his neck. Jon's shirt was still on for some reason, but Damian found he didn't care, he just wanted him.

With each thrust, it sent the omega awol. He screw his eyes shut and let out the most enticing of moans, doing this kind of thing... this intimate and romantic action... felt so much better with Jon than it did with... _him..._ or would with anyone else.

"Jon... Jon... Jon!" Damian repeated his alpha's name like a mantra, feeling his body heat up with every second.

Then something happened. Jon had thrusted into the omega and had hit a certain spot. A spot that made Damian throw back his head and almost scream as he saw stars.

Jon blinked in confusion before he understood and made a plan in his head to aim for that spot every time.

"Jo-Hoon!!" Damian moaned loudly, saliva had slipped from the corner of his mouth and tears sprinkled his long lashes.

"What is it, Dami?" Jon smirked slightly before he leaned in close to the other's ear, "Birthday boy."

Damian let out a choked whimper and his face immediately deepened it's crimson shade. "G-Go faster...!" He pleaded.

"Gladly."

Damian was overcome with feelings and it was a sensory overload for him. He was shaking and quivering, looking like a leaf, but he was breathing fast and hard as well. He looked so beautiful.

Jon felt heat in his lower area and held back a groan, he eyed his omega beneath him, "D-Dami, I'm going to come soon..." he warned.

"Haah! M-Me too! Oh god- me too..." Damian's words were coming out right and he kept repeating himself. He felt like he lost his mind in this sea of pleasure and lust.

Jon picked up his pace and after a couple more brutal hits to Damian's prostate it was enough to make the omega scream out his alpha's name before reaching his climax.

The alpha groaned at the sounds his omega was making, "D-Dami!" with that cry he felt himself come to his release as well.

Jonathan pulled out of Damian, wincing at the sight as he did so. Damian would surely kill him if he didn't help clean up.

But another sight made him completely freeze. Damian was below him, covered in a slick sweat, his chest rising and falling fast, cheeks burned a bloody red, hair oh so messy, and eyes glossy and half lidded with stray tears decorating those lovely features.

"I love you.." Damian breathed, closing his eyes to catch his breath.

Jon snapped back into reality before smiling goofily and pulled Damian under the covers, "I love you too." He would worry about the aftermath tomorrow.


	8. Eight

It had been four years since the wedding and since Jonathan and Damian had made up.

The two boys were now men that were 21 years of age.

In light of them turning into adults they had a night of adulting in the steamy genre.

At twenty one years old, Damian Wayne had a dilemma.

His cheeks were flushed red and his lips pursed into a tight line. "Jon." He spoke.

Jon, whom was currently on the couch of their shared apartment, "Yes, Dami?" He would admit he was slightly nervous. Was he in trouble?

Damian sucked in a shaky breath and sat down next to him, "Jon... I'm..." he balled his fists, "I'm pregnant."

"W-" Jon's eyes widened and a huge stupid grin spread across his face, "Seriously?! This is awesome! I'm a dad!" Then it really hit him, tears filled his eyes and he started to cry.

Damian gasped, "Beloved! Are you okay?! Why are you crying?!" He quickly placed his hands on Jon's shoulders.

Jon, in turn, buried his face in Damian's tummy, "I-I'm going to be a dad! Like for real!" He bawled.

"Am I not supposed to be the one crying? Hormones and all?" Damian asked sarcastically as he brushed his fingers through Jon's hair.

Jon just wailed as he was so excited and nervous at the same time, "Oh my god I'm going to puke."

"Please don't."

"Oh man it's totally going to happen."

"What the fu- go to the bathroom!!"

After Jon threw up his feelings and his tears finally stopped, they decided that they should tell their families after they knew the gender.

So a few months later, Damian called a family meeting at the manor, the two males stood in front of them.

"Ahem... Pennyworth, Jamie, everyone else that's slightly important to me," Damian greeted.

Dick tilted his head, "Why wasn't I mentioned?"

"Reasons."

Damian sucked in a breath, "Here Jamie, open the box." He handed over the box to the noirette.

The beta looked confused but as soon as he opened it there was an explosion of confetti. The confetti was pink.

"It's a girl." Damian spoke.

Jon burst into tears, yet again!

No one said a thing until Dick started to scream and cry, so happy and yet so pissed that Jon had the audacity to impregnate his illegitimate child!

Jamie squealed and hugged Damian tightly, Bruce looked like his soul left his body but otherwise looked okay, Tim and Jason just gave thumbs up.

Next was Jon's parents and brother.

They did the same thing essentially, except the plan didn't work out well because as soon as Jon saw his mother's face he burst into tears again and said the news.

Damian was annoyed he baked a pink colored cake for nothing and just threw it at Jon's face, promising Lois that Jon would clean up the mess.

Lois was ecstatic and Kon seemed to be proud of his little brother.

Clark looked at his son with a small smile, "I'm proud of you, you're growing up...." he gave his son a hug, so tight but comforting.

Damian and Jon spent the night there, Damian feeling tired from have walking all day. He had a slight bump that he hid with sweaters.

Jon laid beside him on his old bed and leaned down, kissing the belly, "I love you!"


	9. Nine

Damian was large. Not in a fat way, but in an "I'm pregnant" way. He was eight months along and could pop any second.

Jon was making breakfast that morning, something that he knew his lover would appreciate, there was also something he wanted to ask/talk to Damian about.

As he gently cooked the eggs on the stove he heard footsteps coming into the room. He turned his head and a giant smile spread across his features.

There the omega stood. His shoulders hunched as he was tired, extremely messy bedhead, and to top it off: that cute sleepy expression on his face as he rubbed his eyes.

"What smells good?" Damian asked as he wobbled like a cute penguin into the room.

"Eggs! And bacon. I didn't make pancakes because you said the syrup was too sweet for you-" Jon cut himself off once he saw how interested Damian was into the food. He chuckled and quickly served his boyfriend a good portion.

Damian's belly pressed gently against Jon's back as the shorter gave him a thankful hug before sitting down to eat.

They ate in silence before Jon spoke up, "So... Damian, I have to ask you something. I already know it's basically official since I marked you... but..." he got down on one knee and Damian gasped, eyes wide, "Will you marry me?"

It took a few seconds to process before Damian immediately cringed, Jon looked taken back but then he heard the sound of water hitting the floor, "Jon- my water broke." Instantly, Damian buckled over to cradled his stomach.

"Oh my god! I gotta call Dick! Oh and my dad! But a few others wanted to-"

"JON IM IN LABOR CALL THE DAMN AMBULANCE!"

"Oh right."

At the hospital, Dick ran in first. His eyes were wide, "Where's Dami???" He asked hysterically.

Jamie walked behind him and rolled his eyes, "Hm, I don't know, maybe he's in a hospital room in labor?" He said sarcastically as he walked up to the front desk.

They got the room number but had to wait in the waiting area.

Bruce and Alfred were the next to come a few hours later, and then Clark and Lois. Jason and Tim would've showed up but Tim was worried Damian would get overwhelmed and kept them home with their significant others.

And finally after eight long hours, Damian was giving birth.

Dick cringed every time he heard Damian scream out from in the waiting area. He looked to Jamie, "Does it really cause that much pain?"

"Yes." Jamie deadpanned as he continued to read his book, "Can you believe this dude? His parents die and he decides to be a superhero, insane."

"Technically a vigilante from what you've told me."

"Still, he's a furry. A giant bat."

"Bats are interesting creatures," Bruce piped up from where he was sitting.

The group got into small arguments about superheroes.

At long last the nurse came out with a smile on her face, "You can come in."

Dick bolted into the room and sighed dreamily as he saw the baby girl resting in Damian's arms. Damian looked so worn out and Jon's hand was bright red from being squeezed so hard.

"She's so cute!" Dick gushed as he took gentle steps closer.

"What's her name?" Jamie asked with a small smile of his own.

Damian looked at Jon and Jon looked back before smiling dopily, "Eliana."

"Ooh, an Arabic name, makes sense."

Eliana had Damian's darker skin color and black hair, but she had Jon's bright blue eyes. She whined and gurgled as she squeezed her mother's finger.

"So cuuuuuteee!" They all gushed besides Damian and Bruce.

Damian yawned tiredly and carefully handed Jon Eliana, "I'm exhausted, if you please, I would like to sleep."

Bruce chuckled, "Of course... I'm proud of you son.."

"Me too.." Clark echoed and the families left the room. Lois being the last one as she gave Eliana a gentle kiss before she left.

Jon looked to Damian and smiled softly. He blushed slightly as he saw Damian sleepily look up at him, "Jon..?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my ring?"

Jon blinked and let out a laugh, looking at Damian's expectant expression, "Of course, silly me." He set Eliana in her crib before kneeling beside Damian and lovingly slid the small diamond ring on the boy's finger, "I love you."

"As I to you, beloved." Damian smiled ever so slightly and they met with a kiss.

The End.


End file.
